Unfaithful
by Akiha-Inu
Summary: The night was a blur to her. Drugs and alcohol dulling her sense of right from wrong. It was easy to get swept away; it was easy to be unfaithful.
1. Chapter 1

Unfaithful

The night was a blur to her. Drugs and alcohol dulling her sense of right from wrong. It was easy to get swept away; it was easy to be unfaithful.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company are not mine, however the story itself is. There is no intention of stealing this story layout from some one else therefore I apologize in advance if it appears that way.

This story is something to help get myself motivated to complete another story. I don't think it came out right, I'll blame that on the fact I wrote it while attempting to "work".

Kagome gingerly sipped her drink while waiting for her sister. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed.

'Half an hour to go' she thought setting her drink down. She was NOT an alcoholic. Just because she was on her fifth drink in the span of a half hour, arrived 30 minutes early to the bar after pacing in her apartment trying to pass the time and just so happened to be at this bar every day for the past week, it did not mean she had a problem.

"Who am I kiddin?" she mumbled, catching the attention of the bartender from the other side of the room. Oh yea, she was a professional. She was here WAY before anyone else. Hell, she was here for lunch earlier because she needed a stiff drink to help her get through her dinner date later that day.

'To bad the dinner didn't happen.' She sighed again. Drinking on an empty stomach while in a bummed out mood was a mistake from the start. She always made it a point to avoid drinking while unhappy and while starving. It always resulted in mistakes and many regrets in the morning.

Staring intently at her drink she tried to will her sadness away. Koga, her boyfriend of two years was driving her insane. He was literally all work and no play. Granted, she has always been very adamant about her work. She practically lives at her job, many late nights and cancelled plans have been a result of her current profession.

It was different with Koga. No matter what, she always made time for him. He was right up there when it came to matters of importance in her life. She just wish he could be the same.

She told him long time ago she could accept being on the back burner in his life, his work being right there in front, under his constant watch. But she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

It was pretty obvious to her as well has her closest friends and family that Koga wasn't the man she fell in love with two years ago. When they started dating, there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't call or message her on her phone, expressing his love for her.

'Now unless I call him or text him first, it will be weeks before he'll even call me' she said to herself while glaring evilly at her drink.

Chris, the bartender took a step back from the girl at the end of the bar. He was about to offer her a refill on her drink but the glare and anger radiating off of her made him second guess his choice. It was no secret that she was having issues with her personal life. She would often vent to him before getting tipsy and causing a ruckus trying to block out her pain.

He felt sorry for the girl. She was very lovely on the eyes and he couldn't for the life of him understand how any straight man would not cherish this lovely woman. Not only was she very beautiful but very smart and kind. She went out of her way to make others happy. He could remember many a time she sat and listened to the drunks rant about their problems and she'd listen to them intently and offer the best advice she could come up with. To bad her own advice wouldn't even satisfy her with her issues.

Others, he knew would just ignore them and continue wallowing in their own problems. Not her, she'd put her issues on the side.

Chris went back to stacking the glasses for the rush he knew would be coming in tonight. He decided to leave the girl alone for the time being. He knew Kagome would call him over if she needed anything.

Kagome sighed, forcing the evil thoughts from her mind. She really did love the man. His cockiness was strangely a turn on and even though he often went on and on about how she was his woman, it was nice to hear him claim it proudly and he did have his moments of being romantic even though they were few and far between. However, recently even that has stopped.

No more "my woman comments", no more "I love you", and no more cuddling in bed. Another thing that annoyed her was his responses she got when she talked to him.

She didn't know if was her childhood to blame or her past relationships but she couldn't help but tell him "I love you" at least 5 times a day. In her mind that was normal, you love some one, you tell them, if they are sad, you tell them you love them, hoping that would help. Instead of the typical I love you in return, she gets the dull "I know" response. Half the time he just mumbles and walks away like she wasn't even there.

He also had this thing for pissing her off. Some times she wondered if he was trying to get her to leave him. He said some hurtful things to her and her friends yell at her all the time for taking it.

She really wanted to blame his childhood for this. After spending time with his family she could some what understand the lack of emotions expressed between love ones. The men in his family were cocky, and picked on each other and the women were selfish, and bickering.

'They also never grow up' she mused remembering many father and son moments she had the pleasure of witnessing. If they weren't cracking on her they were cracking on others. There have been many days she just wanted to crack a bat over their heads.

She did love the man very much. Though, there were days she wondered if it was the man she met two years ago she loved or him in general. Many of her friends threw out some of their own personal opinions on the matter and she really didn't want to consider any of them.

Sango, her best friend suggested maybe he was cheating on her. She personally doubted that. For one, he was to busy at work to have time to sleep with anyone. And if he wasn't at work, he was home sleeping. Not to mention, she personally thought no woman in their right mind would put up with his antics. No, he couldn't be cheating on her. He didn't have much of a sex drive for a woman to put up with either, something her friends say is another reason to believe he's cheating.

Her family, well mostly her mom, felt since in the two years they have been together he should have proposed to her. And, since he hasn't yet, she should move on. That thought right there kind of pissed her off. She was only 23, she still wanted to enjoy her freedom if you will before she tied the not. Plus, even though Koga would be 30 this year, he was in no way shape or form ready to settle down.

He's a 15 year old trapped in a 30 year old body, plain and simple.

Kagome was drawn from her brooding by the sound of the heavy front door closing. The rusty bell making a small nearly silent jingle and she glanced over her right shoulder to see who it was. Being a regular she knew just about everyone who came in.

Noticing her sister walking towards her, she smiled and went to stand to give her a hug only to brace herself on the bar when the world failed to keep up with her when she stood.

Kikyo noticed right away that her sister was tipsy. This has been a normal occurrence after all. Kagome getting wasted before 10pm.

"Hey Kagome. Start without me again?" she joked giving the younger girl a hug.

"Yea, you took to long." Kagome murmured plopping back on the barstool. Chris walked up with her vodka and cranberry and sat it down, knowing the girl was ready for another round. He then reached over and made another for her sister. Having served the two many times he knew what they wanted based of their moods and days they came in. It was kinda sad actually.

The two sisters were almost like night and day. Kikyo was the calm, collected one where as Kagome was the outgoing and cheerful one. Only when alcohol was involved did the two practically switch places. Kikyo became clingy and attached herself to Kagome's hip were as Kagome would space out and become mute which was completely unlike her.

Chris stared intently at the two sisters, Kagome's mood seemed to brighten at the sight of her sister and he was hoping it would last all night. Only when she was in a negative mood did the younger act as her elder and really, Chris didn't want to deal with that. He'd rather be yanking the younger girl off the bar before she strips then deal with another moody female.

Chris was brought out of his musings when he heard the door close. Looking at the new comers he noticed Kikyo's husband and another man walking in. Walking over to the beer tap, he poured Banks normal drink and waited till the other man got settled and ordered his.

Kikyo giggled at Kagome's latest impression of her bone head boyfriend. She personally wished her sister would move on from him and date Inuyasha, who in Kikyo's mind was wayyy hotter and despite his gruff attitude, the two seemed to click. Kagome always brushed it off saying they were best friends and wasn't worth ruining what they had. Plus, Koga didn't take to kindly to the idea of Inuyasha and Kagome hooking up minus the fact that they were dating, they seemed to have some rivalry that stemmed from years ago.

"So where's Bank? I thought he was with you?" Kagome asked taking a sip of water. She decided to take a break since she nearly busted her ass trying to stand a minute ago.

"Him and Sesshoumaru are parking the car. He met up with us before I got off work so we decided to have a few drinks before leaving." She said, taking another sip of her drink. Being mindful of the amount she had at the bar she works at, she decided to take a sip of water while ignoring the protests of her younger sister.

"Ah, I see. So, who is more wasted between the three of you this time?" she asked, glancing at the sway Kikyo had while simply sitting.

Kikyo shrugged while taking another sip of her drink. She was in a great mood and planned on getting her sister wasted. Knowing her husband Bank, he'd help her in her plan.

Kagome watched her sister pound back her drink and order another. She can tell already it was going to be a long night. When Kikyo was in the mood to drink, everyone suffered. She also noted that Sesshoumaru was with Bankotsu. She wondered if they were both wasted like Kikyo.

'Knowing Bank, the well collected business man was probably leaning on her brother in law while both sang a dumb jingle while walking back from parking the car.' She mused knowing how determined he was in getting all those around him drunk.

She had to admit, the man was hot. She wouldn't mind having a go at the man if she wasn't with Koga. She hasn't really been around the man to much. She seen him mostly with her sister and brother in law at the bars and he was nearly as goofy as Bank when intoxicated. Outside the bars however, he is a force to be reckoned with. His family was pretty wealthy and he managed to surpass his father by creating some computer business from the ground up. Over all, he was a god, a god that every woman wanted but couldn't have.

Kagome nodded to Kikyo's story, she was completely oblivious to what her sister was saying. She was too caught up in remembering the last time her and Sesshoumaru were around each other to even register what she was saying.

Flashback

Kagome stumbled her way to the bathroom in her sister's apartment. After bar hoping for most of the night, they all decided to head back to her place and drink some more. Kikyo claimed she needed to get rid of all the alcohol she had at home to avoid temptation since she was trying to start a family.

It was only 5 of them that night, Inuyasha who was with them at the bar decided he had enough and went home with some girl he met there. It was strangely heartbreaking to watch but Kagome shrugged it off as being the 6th wheel that night. Koga never went out during the week and on the weekends he said he'd rather stay home and have some of his friends over then go out and spend money.

Kikyo also managed to convince Sesshoumaru to come out that night. She met up with an old school friend both he and she shared and since they used to like each other, she decided to hook them up. So with the hot sexy god distracted with some girl from the past, her best friend all over some random chick he met, and her sister and her husband all over each other, Kagome felt out of place. So she drank, and drank, and drank some more. She also partook in some other drug use hoping to numb the pain she felt.

Finally reaching the door, she turned the knob completely ignoring the fact the door was shut and the light was on both signs hinting that someone was using this particular bathroom.

Opening the door, she noticed her mistake when she saw Sesshoumaru drying his hands. Turning around quickly, he barely managed to catch himself from falling over.

Kagome blushed while trying to and failing at mumbling an apology.

"I'm sor..I didn't realize someone was in here…" She said quickly while trying to hide the blush she had and meekly peaking at him threw her bangs.

Sesshoumaru smirked while approaching the bumbling girl. He knew she was off limits, Inuyasha made it clear when he spoke about the young girl earlier that night. Kagome remembered over hearing the conversation and part of her wanted to shush her friend, she felt happy that she managed to attract the attention of a man such as this.

Once he reached the girl he took his warm hand and lifted her face to meet his eyes, the blush, if possible managed to increase ten fold and he noticed that it traveled way past her neckline.

She found herself lost in his golden eyes. He said something, she remembered but she couldn't hear anything over the pounding of her own heart. She noticed then that he leaned down quicker then she could blink and had his mouth over hers.

She later would blame the amount of alcohol and other substances she had on this encounter. She couldn't help but get lost in his delightful mouth.

Parting for air, Kagome let out a nearly silent moan as he trailed kisses down her neck while running his hands up her sides only to drag them down again. Her head was spinning, heart was racing and she desperately wanted to rip the man's clothes off and have her way with him.

Kagome hissed as his hand slipped under her shirt and caressed her breast under her bra. The sensations she was feeling was driving her nuts and she desperately wanted this man. Reaching out she ran her hand up under his shirt, feeling his tight muscles bunch under her touch.

It was one thing she had a weakness for, well toned abs. Running her hands down his chest she reached his belt. Sesshoumaru grounded his hips into her lower abdomen. She could feel the effect she was having on the man and smiled to herself.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her right hand and placed it on his growing member and grounded into her touch. She moaned; months of sexual frustration with Koga took its toll on her.

'Koga…crap…KOGA' Kagome pushed the man away suddenly remembering her boyfriend. She couldn't do this. She loved him, not this hunk in front of her. She was about to say something till she heard her sister calling her name.

She ran out of the bathroom thankful for her sister's call and managed to avoid the man the rest of the night.

End of Flashback

That was the last time she saw Sesshoumaru, and that was only a few months ago, if that. She easily forgot about the encounter after a few days and only briefly wondered what would have happened if she didn't remember about Koga or if her sister didn't call her.

Hearing the door jingle and close she looked over and noticed Bank and the man currently in her thoughts. He was just as hot as she remembered. Making eye contacted, he gave her a brief smile and already Kagome knew the answer to her earlier question.

Sesshy was tipsy.

Sesshoumaru noticed the girl he couldn't take his mind off of since that night months ago sitting next to her sister. He smiled, tonight he would have her. He couldn't get enough of her that night. If it wasn't for Yura, he would have made a pass at her sooner. He mentally cursed Kikyo for reuniting them. Yura was good looking back in high school, but she managed to get even more annoying and after a few good rounds at her the following week they met up again, she wanted a relationship.

Kagome was different. She was outgoing, smart, yet could keep up on the witty comebacks he dished out to her, and had a beauty that no matter how much makeup Yura piled on, couldn't compete with. Not even his ex wife was as hot as she. Another plus was she was in a relationship and from what he remembered over-hearing; she was in dire need of getting laid. Well, that's what Bank said; apparently her boyfriend wasn't very attentive to her needs. He'd be sure to help her in that department.

Making his way over to the girl, she gave him a bright smile and stood to give him a hug. Under normal circumstances he would rip their head off if someone tried to hug him. However, if he wished to have this woman tonight, he needed to act out of his normal character. A few more drinks would help with that.

Time seemed to fly by for the group of four who were chatting amongst themselves. It seemed to be a dead night tonight much to the bartender's expense however he knew Kagome tipped well and their friend seemed eager to order shots constantly. He wasn't sure if this was Bank's influence or what. He also noted how the stranger acted around Kagome.

Every once in awhile, the tall silver hair man would softly run his hand down her arm and side. He also saw him pull her in for a hug and whisper something in her ear. He knew for a fact that this man wasn't Koga. Granted, he never met the man before since he never went out with Kagome when she went to the bars but from what he remembered her describing him as, this man sure as hell wasn't him.

He also took note on how this man in Kagome's friend looked alike. They could be brothers. He knew that fact was also not true since he personally met Inuyasha's only brother a few weeks ago. He wondered if that's what attracted her to this man. He knew Kagome had a mini crush on Inuyasha but never acted on it. She was already tied with Koga when they met so she didn't bother with it.

He wondered if the two broke up, that would explain her solemn mood all day. He remembered she had a dinner date with her boyfriend earlier that night, and he knew she was dreading which he found strange. Chris decided to not worry about it. It wouldn't do him any good if he got involved with the customers.

Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. Sesshoumaru was funny when he was drunk. Every once in awhile he would pull her close and whisper some secret into her ear and she couldn't help but enjoy the sensations she was feeling when he did.

She knew she shouldn't be openly flirting with her sister's friend. If Koga found out, well she didn't even want to think that far. She couldn't help it though; it's been so long since someone focused on her like this. Koga never was big on showing affection out in public. He'd only get possessive if some man was eyeing her up but that only lasted a few seconds till the man moved on then it was back to ignoring Kagome.

Kagome moaned as she felt his hand drift lower and caress her rear end. She was thankful for the music playing and the fact that her sister and Bank where over on the other side of the room searching for another song to play.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, male pride rising when he felt her shudder and heard her barely audible moan. Oh yea, he had her right where he needed her.

He decided that another shot was in order and ordered another round for the four of them. Then he would pester his friend to go back to her apartment to continue the fun.

Kagome nodded her thanks to the shot knowing that it was a mistake. She couldn't even stand on her own having to lean on Sesshoumaru. Her brother in law and sister were in no better shape and she wondered how they were gonna make it back to Kikyo's apartment in one piece.

Pounding back the shot, she called over for Kikyo while Sesshoumaru closed out the tab. Following the two drunken sisters out the door, they made their way to Bank's car before piling in and driving back to Kikyo's apartment.

The ride home was a blur. Kagome suddenly found herself inside her sister's apartment. Walking to the bathroom, Kagome noted the redness in her cheeks when she looked in the mirror.

"Damn…I'm wasted" she said softly to herself. Quickly using the bathroom, she made her way back to the others before plopping next to Sesshoumaru on the sofa. She silently observed Kikyo beating Bank upside the head with a roll of paper towels while ordering him to play her a song on the guitar. Kagome had a strange sense of déjà vu while watching the two bicker. She simply shrugged it off and got lost into the tune Bank was playing.

Time was a blur to Kagome. She was sitting on the sofa leaning against Sesshoumaru. Her sister was on the other side silently talking to him; she barely made out what they were saying. She could only make out a few words, bowl and smoking being two of them.

Kagome wasn't one for drugs; she only smoked pot a few times and only when she was really drunk. She always told herself the next day not to do it again because she tends to black out.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt a nudge on her left shoulder. Looking over she saw Sesshoumaru take a drag from the bowl and motion her closer. Hearing her sister say something about breathing in, she saw him bring his mouth to hers and slowly breathe out the smoke.

Taking what he had to offer, she noted how his lips were barley touching hers and had to catch herself from kissing him. She and her sister repeated this a few times before Kikyo decided that she was tired and wanted to pass out. Dragging Bank from the room after tossing her and Sesshoumaru a blanket as they both lay down on their own sofa, she turned the lights off and went to the other end of the apartment and shut her door.

She didn't know how it happened, but she suddenly found herself on Sesshoumaru's couch his mouth on hers before she could even comprehend what was happening. He broke away and started trailing kisses down her neck and that's where her protests died on her lips.

Sesshoumaru grinned as he kissed his way around her neck and shoulders. He was just waiting for them to pass out so he could make his move. He remembered her neck was a turn on from their last encounter and he also knew she was way more fucked up this time around; he made sure of that himself.

'Piece of cake' he thought to himself.

Kagome moaned, being mindful of the volume, she reached out and started to run her hands up the length of his chest. Being on top of him, gave her the advantage and she took what she could as he silently made love to her neck.

Sesshoumaru went back to kissing her mouth, their tongues dueling inside one another's mouth. He could taste the alcohol on her lips and it added the fuel to his already raging fire. Swiftly removing her shirt and bra he began to kneed her breasts.

She whimpered feeling a rush of cold air on her exposed back and chest. She never had her shirt ripped off of her so fast, he must have had some practiced to work with such ease. Liquid pooled in between her legs as he took a nipple in his mouth. Lightly tugging and biting on it while giving its twin the same abuse with his free hand.

Kagome began to ground her hips into his growing erection, she wanted him. Sesshoumaru swiftly switched their positions and in doing so managed to remove his clothes. He reattached himself to her breast this time on the other nipple and began to roughly tug at it with his teeth.

Kagome arched her hips up, she could feel his erection barely out of her reach and she wanted to feel him inside her. She felt his free hand travel down her abdomen while his mouth and other hand focused on her breasts. Raising her hips higher, silently begging to be touched, Sesshoumaru pressed her back down before reaching her dark curls near her dripping core.

Slowly, he made small circular motions with his finger along her swollen nub. Kagome began to thrash about, while moaning his name. He dragged his finger all along her opening, waiting to see if she would actually come out and say what she wanted.

She couldn't take it any more, she was so close to her climax before he stopped and went about teasing her. She wasn't one for begging and she had a feeling that's what he wanted. She bit her lip, holding tight on her decision to not beg or make a sound. Her resolve however shattered when he inserted a finger in her dripping core, he began to pump in and out, bring her closer and closer to her climax.

Kagome reached down with her right hand and began to rub the swollen nub while he pumped his fingers in and out of her and Sesshoumaru found it strangely arousing. Adding another finger and increasing his speed he felt her walls tighten around his fingers as she reached her first climax.

Kagome closed her eyes tight as she reached her first earth shattering climax. However, Sesshoumaru wouldn't let up on her clit. He slowly drew his fingers out, taking note of how her juices flowed from her opening. He rubbed his now lubricated fingers along her small bundle of nerves and he noticed how her breathing picked up again.

He reached down and began to softly stroke his member while massaging her clit to the same rhythm. Leaning down, he began to kiss her, taking the lead, his tongue over powering hers. He swiftly thrust his hips in to her awaiting core before she could reregister the exchange from his slender fingers to his engorged flesh.

Kagome's shot open as he began to thrust in her over and over. Her clouded mind started to clear as a major problem presented itself to her brain.

This was wrong. She could get pregnant. Trying to form words she noted was hard, hard just like the huge cock swiftly pushing itself in and out of her. She couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of it all. Forcing herself to focus she attempted to speak.

"Wait…can't do this…without…a condom." She moaned in between thrusts. She should push him off, this was wrong. But her body was betraying her. It wanted this, no, it NEEDED this. She noted a flash of disappointment shoot across his face before it was replaced with a smirk. His golden eyes darkening with mischief and Kagome shuddered at the look.

Flipping her on her side, Sesshoumaru slipped behind her and for a moment Kagome wondered if he was simply just gonna stop without any protest. Before she could voice her confusion, she felt his member near her anus she suddenly knew what he was gonna do.

Kissing her neck, Sesshoumaru slowly inserted himself in her tight hole. He wasn't one for anal but he couldn't stop himself. Her moans and whimpers were making him harder then he's ever remembered and he needed release.

Bring his hand to her front he began to rub her nub again while slipping his fingers insider her every so often. He began to increase his speed of both his hand and cock as her moans slowly increased.

She was in heaven. She only did this once before and she didn't like it at all. It hurt too much and she swore to never do it again. Sesshoumaru seemed to have a way with things.

She suddenly wished she had a condom so he could just fuck her how they both wanted.

She was close, he could tell, her cunt was starting to tighten around his fingers again and he swiftly withdrew his hand and angled his hips to where he wanted. He began thrusting profusely in her dripping core, she being to far gone and to close to her climax to protest the change.

Kagome's eyes shot open when she felt the exchange. She tried to pull away, her body wouldn't move, his firm hold on her and quick thrust prevented that. She tried to say something, but the pleasure he was invoking over powered her will to form words.

Feeling her climax approaching, he increased his pace to a near inhuman speed. He could feel his own climax approaching as her walls closed down on him.

Reaching the best climax she experienced in awhile, Kagome bit her lip to keep silent. Nearly falling off the sofa, she felt the man behind her slip out and his hot seed shoot on her rear end. Turning around, she reached out to bring his face to hers but he grabbed her face and directed her southward. His silent message clear to her fogged mind.

'Clean up'

She slowly traced her way to his still rock hard member, her tongue licking over his rock hard abs. Grasping his shaft in her hand, she began to suckle like a calf. She wanted to take her time, but she was still horny and still to wasted to go slow.

This is what she hated about having sex while drunk, she was sloppy and no way as good as she could be. Licking reminisce of his cum off of him, she could feel him getting harder and could tell he could go for another round.

Moving her hand to the same pace as her mouth, she removed her mouth and began to suckle on his balls, the man below her moaned and feminine pride began to radiate off of her.

Feeling his balls tense in her mouth she could tell he was close. She continued her motions, slowly increasing her speed as the man began to whisper demands at her.

Some where in the back of her mind, a little voice protested her actions. It knew this was wrong, she was being unfaithful, she was breaking the heart of the man she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE

UPDATE!!

Ok, since people have been bugging me forever about Unfaithful, I decided to do a sequel. Heads up, since I didn't plan on doing one, its going to be slow in the making. Bear with me, I'll post chapter one in a bit.

The sequel is called After Affair.


End file.
